


普通男孩的挨打套路（八）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 抄袭的惩罚
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 12





	普通男孩的挨打套路（八）

八 抄袭的惩罚

自从上次小奇打架被我教训了之后，臭小子的确乖巧了不少，每天按时回家，以前的放学后的篮球活动也取消了，虽然看得出他有些不开心，但是还是照着我说的做了，每天乖乖的写作业，努力学习为期中考试做准备。

考试之前我给他定下了目标，基本条件是进入班级前七名，年纪前六十名，这样按照他们初中的实力，上本市重点高中是没有问题的，小奇的成绩差不多稳定在前十名以内，曾经考到过前五名，因此我定的这目标也不是难为他。

这段时间我手上的工作轻松了一些，每天也尽量抽出时间陪着他，每天晚上三口人一起读书学习，倒也是一个不错的体验。眼看期中考试就到了，小奇稍稍有些紧张，可能是和我说了差一名就每样家法打他十下有关。从国外带回来的这些家法工具，的确让他感到很害怕，特鄙视藤条和板子，每次提到他都会有些不自然，我要的就是这样子的效果，没有压力就没有动力。

期中考试那天，我开车送他去学校，进校门之前嘱咐他好好的考，放轻松，臭小子笑嘻嘻的答应着，一切都很正常。但是下午的时候他们班主任的一通电话让我又生气又失望，他们老师在电话里的语气很不善，“肖正奇的父亲是吧，肖正奇在本次其中考试的时候联合其他同学一起抄袭，麻烦您现在立刻过来一下吧……”

听到这个消息我一下子冒起火来，恨不得立刻冲进学校把臭小子收拾一顿，这个小子竟然怕我教训他选择抄袭，真是丢人啊……我连忙向公司告假，开车直奔学校，我气冲冲的进了校门，一路上都在想回家怎么收拾他。我给他们老师打了电话，他们老师直接叫我到办公室来，电话里面的声音还很嘈杂，听起来人很多的样子。

我来到办公室门口，努力让自己平静，门并没有关，我朝里面望去之间里面有很多人，四个穿着校服的孩子站在一侧，我一眼就看见小奇在里面。他的班主任正在和别人说着话，看到我在门口就招手让我进去，“正好，又来一个，进来吧……”

从办公室出来的时候已经是一个小时以后了，我们几个家长还有几个孩子一起从里面走了出来，在办公室这一个小时真是非常的难熬，老师们虽然将大多数时间放在批评孩子的身上，但是我们家长一个个也都臊的不行，每一句批评的话都仿佛响亮的耳光扇在了我们的脸上，弄得我们红着脸不敢抬头。

最终处理结果还算不错，几个孩子都被记了一个大过，取消了报送一中的资格，不过对于他们来讲，只要是不开除就算轻的了，这所初中是我们全市最好的，组团抄袭还是真实头一次出现。如果是初一初二的话，按道理就直接开除了，可是眼瞅着他们是初三了，开除的话对这几个孩子影响真是太大了，一不小心就毁了他们，因此老师和学校领导也算网开一面，最后只是记了个大过，取消了保送最好的重点高中的资格。

我们几个家长出来之后都如获大赦一般，这几个孩子也是轻松了许多，我仔细看了看这几个孩子，其中有一个我见过，上一次小奇打架也有他，看来这几个孩子关系还真是不错呢。我看了看那孩子的父亲，个子不高，但是看上去很凶的样子，一出门口就小声的吼着那孩子，“回家，回去再收拾你……”

这孩子的名字叫王盟，小奇他们作弊就是为了让他考个好成绩，这个孩子个子比小奇要矮一点，但是要壮很多，看上去经常运动感到样子，样子和他爸很像，剃了一个圆寸头，看起来就不好惹的样子。

但是他爸这么一吼，王盟明显吓得不轻，原本看上去还有些小霸王的样子，此刻立刻变成了乖宝宝。我微微笑道，“你这孩子还挺调皮的，上次打架也有你，你们几个可真是，有那经历一起好好学习行不行？”

我这话一出口，那孩子脸色立刻就变了，小奇也连忙拉我手一下，“爸，上次没有他……上次是别人了。”我一下子明白咋回事儿了，打哈哈的说道，“哦，可能吧，你们都穿着校服，我哪儿分得轻啊，不过你今天这事儿，回家我也饶不了你……”

其他几个家长也都纷纷批评起自己的孩子来，一边说一边走着不一会儿来到了校门口，大家互相打了个招呼就此散开，各自回家。我和小奇上了车，他低着头有些害怕的样子，我也没给他好脸色，一言不发的启动了发动机。这时候外面有人敲我的车门，我转过头看去是王盟的爸爸，我有些疑惑的摇下车窗，王盟的爸爸略带歉意的说道，“不好意思，今天我没开车，这儿挺难打车的，你方便的话送我一段呗。”

我稍稍犹豫了一下，不知道顺不顺路，但是我看了一眼王盟，突然想到这是个好机会，倒是可以借这个劝诫一下这孩子以后离小奇远点儿……我笑了一下点点头，打开右侧车门，小奇坐在后座，往里挪了挪，让王盟也上了车，透过后视镜看到俩孩子都低着头，惴惴不安的样子。

王盟爸爸上车之后系好安全带，我笑笑说道，“王盟家长，您家在哪儿，你指下路吧……”

王盟爸爸说道，“我家在远洋郡……你顺路吗？那个你叫我老王就行！”

我一听心里头一惊，其实不太顺路，但是让我吃惊是王盟爸爸看上去其貌不扬，没想到是个有钱人，远洋郡是本市出了名的富人区，能住在那里的都是有钱人，我连忙说道，“没事儿没事儿，没绕多少……走吧。”

气氛一时间有些尴尬，走了一段时间老王说道，“我叫你老肖了啊，不介意吧。”

我笑道，“没事儿，平时大家也都这么叫我，您住远洋郡啊，那可是豪华小区，看来您是个大老板啊……”

老王笑道，“唉，没啥，就是接点儿工程，平时都是兄弟们照顾，今天的事儿呢我得向你们道歉，是我教子无方，让你家小奇也跟着犯了错误，刚才听你说前段时间打架的事儿……”我刚要开口解释，老王打断我说道，“你也不用帮他遮遮掩掩，都是做父母的，你撒这谎就不对了……我家孩子啥德行我心里清楚，说实话，小奇这孩子我不是第一次见，之前一段时间也总到我家来，这孩子给我的印象很好，文质彬彬的，和王盟平时来往的孩子不一样，一看就是个好孩子……

他这番话倒是让我吃惊，看来小奇和王盟的关系还真不是一般的好，我讪笑道，“是吗，小奇还真没和我说过去过你家里，我有段时间出国了，不在家……”

老王接着说道，“这俩孩子关系不错，王盟能和小奇做朋友我很高兴，至少能在学习上帮助他一把，这孩子对学习从小就不上心，能上这个初中我也是费了很大劲才把他送进来的，当时托了不少关系……”老王是个很健谈的人，也一点儿都没有大老板的架子，看上去就像个普通人一样，也许都是从农村出来的关系，我俩非常聊得来，都说美好的时光总是短暂的，很快我们就来到了远洋郡小区的门口。

这个小区管理的很严格，外来的车需要登记才能进入，要下车了的时候我才想起来自己开始的想法了，但是看到老王这个人这么好，中间也对王盟这孩子了解的多了一些，这孩子虽然淘气，但是本性不坏，因此我也不知道怎么开口说这个事情。

老王示意我把车开到门口，保安见到是老王，直接就放我们进去了，我按照老王的指示把车开了进去，我原本想着把他送到他家别墅的门口就走，但是老王却说道，“兄弟，咱俩聊得挺投缘的，这样吧，晚上你在我这儿吃完饭再走，我已经叫人准备了……”

我连忙拒绝道，“不行不行，我回去还有事儿……”我一边说一边不经意的扫了一眼小奇，老王似乎明白了我的意思，笑道，“收拾孩子早一会儿晚一会儿都行，都到家门口了，你就上来坐坐，咱俩都没聊够呢，我正好也想你取取经，看看你是怎么把小奇教的这么好……”

我还想拒绝，但是却被他抓住了握着方向盘的手，最后只好接受了他的邀请，将车开进他的车库里停下，随他进了他家。俩孩子似乎都有些松一口气的感觉，仿佛他们的错误被原谅了一般。

我和小奇随着他们爷俩进了院子，三层小别墅，装修的非常精致，家里人不多，有一个保姆，我们到客厅里坐了下来，我有些拘束，反倒是小奇要自在得多，一进门就和王盟俩人上楼去了。老王吩咐保姆端上来一壶茶，原来他提前都准备好了，看来我要是没上来还真是浪费了他的苦心。

我俩一边喝茶一边继续闲聊，聊了几句就聊到了孩子的教育问题，王盟的确是让老王头疼的孩子，按照老王的说法这孩子小时候还挺乖，小学五年级的时候他和老婆离婚，这孩子就变得不像话了，开始老王心疼孩子管的也不严，可是小学毕业才发现这成绩下降的真是厉害，他费劲巴力把他送到了这所初中，没想到到了初中还是一样，一点儿也不想学习。

他平时也忙的厉害，没啥时间管孩子，管的时候也是简单粗暴，叮叮咣咣揍一顿就完了，打完一顿能老实些日子，但是没过多久还是那味儿，来来回回的爷俩的都有些疲了，现在每次打孩子都好像是固定程序了。

我理解老王作为单身父亲的苦衷，但却又让我很好奇，于是煞风景的问道，“你和嫂子因为啥离婚啊？”

老王摆摆手说道，“啥也别说了……我啊，也是无奈啊……”

老王情绪一下子低落了下来，我只好把话题重新转移到孩子身上来，“老王，我觉得你是不是和王盟沟通太少了……打归打，但是打完了得把话说清楚了，我们家小奇也没少让我打，但是每次打完我都得和他说清楚错哪儿了，怎么改，我是怎么想的。就今天这事儿，我回家也肯定收拾他，但是他为啥作弊，和王盟俩人是咋想的，我都得问清楚了，这打孩子是手段……教育才是目的嘛。”

老王一拍大腿说道，“对对，你说的太对了，我有时候也觉得我是不是得温柔一些，但是他妈的我这脾气也温柔不起来啊。这小子这次作弊连累了好几个同学，这事儿我也不能饶了他，今天正好你在这儿，咱俩一起教育他们，也让我学学……”

虽然都说人前训子背后训妻，但是一想我要是当着他们爷俩的面儿训小奇，小奇肯定尴尬的要死，我立刻拒绝道，“这可不行，孩子们都大了，脸皮儿都薄了，这样子肯定不行……”

老王说道，“王盟这崽子脸皮厚着呢，这样，我把他叫下来，你看我咋收拾他的，中间你帮帮忙，指导指导……”

我一脸的不愿意，但是老王却是十分的真诚，眼神里带着一丝求助，我理解他作为父亲的心情，虽然觉得这事儿有点儿扯淡，但是看到他如此的认真，又不忍心打击了他的积极性，毕竟这对他来讲是改变的开始。

我颇为无奈的点点头，他拿起电话，拨通了楼上的号码，大声的吼道，“你下来，唠唠你今天的事儿！拿着东西……”

很快，王盟从楼上走了下来，手里头拎着一个黑色的长筒，小奇跟在他的后面，眼神里有些害怕……王盟下来之后走到老王面前，没等老王开口，这孩子扑通一声跪倒了地上，低着头，一句话不说。

小奇慢慢的走到我的身边，带着一丝哀求的眼神看着我，我知道他是希望我求情，但是我知道我不能劝，这时候劝就等于火上浇油，我摇摇头示意他站到一边。老王也不说话，突然猛地一挥手，一巴掌扇在王盟的脸上，啪！

吓了我和小奇一跳，我有些吃惊老王的教育方式，没想到如此的粗暴，我皱着眉头说道，“老王，你这是干啥呢？不问清楚了就动手，刚才不是说好了的吗……”

老王有些后悔的点点头，砸吧砸吧嘴说道，“唉，你看我这脾气，这是我着急了，那你说说，为啥要作弊啊……”

王盟一声不吭，仿佛那一巴掌不是打在他脸上一样，就是低着头……小奇忍不住的说道，“王伯伯，这事儿是我们不好，王盟他不是故意的，你别生气……”

老王皱着眉头看了小奇一眼说道，“你别替他打马虎眼，你的事儿你爸会和你谈……”我也拉住小奇训斥道，“小奇，你先别急着说话，我和你王伯伯就是想听你们说实话，先让王盟说，这是他们爷俩沟通的机会……”

这时候王盟开口说道，“诶呀，烦不烦啊，就是抄了几道题而已，至于吗？不也没被开除嘛，取消了保送的资格，你觉得我这样的能保送吗？真是的……我知道错了，该打打吧，我以后不抄还不行了吗？”

老王气的火冒三丈，王盟说话的态度让人十分恼火，一副满不在乎的样子，好像他是被逼的无奈承认错误一样，我看了也很生气，我刚要开口，老王说道，“你看看，你看看，这衣服阴阳怪气儿的样子，我看就是打的轻，裤子脱了，撅好！”

看来老王和我一样，惩罚孩子的方式主要就是打屁股，小奇想要开口，我瞪了他一眼，小奇被我吓了回去，脸色紧张的看着王盟。

王盟有意无意的朝我们这边看了一眼，但是脸上依旧是满不在乎的神色，他站起身来，将蓝色的校服裤子快速的脱到膝盖处，随手拉过一个实木椅子，将肚子贴在椅背上，弯下腰撅起屁股……

老王突然吼道，“裤衩儿也脱了！”

王盟穿着一件黑色的三角内裤，一弯腰两个臀瓣儿也立刻鼓了起来，他虽然个子没有小奇高，但是要比小奇壮一些，两个屁股蛋子鼓鼓着，整体身材一看就是经常运动的小孩儿。他的皮肤很白，大腿也很粗壮，整体感觉很结实。

听到老王的吼声，王盟犹豫了一下，但是还是伸出手将内裤拉了下来，两瓣儿屁股蛋子立刻曝露在空气中。老王打开那个黑色长筒，哗啦啦从里面倒出一堆东西来，那些东西散落在茶桌上，我看到了大吃一惊，那些东西是各式各样的体罚工具。藤条、板子、戒尺、皮拍……有些是我从来没有见过的，老王随手从上面抄起一根藤条，走到王盟的身后，将藤条轻轻的抵在王盟的臀上。

原本以为我买了那几件工具已经是不可思议的了，但是没想到老王竟然买了这么多。我坐在侧面，可以很清楚的看到当藤条触到皮肤的一刹那，王盟的身子很明显的绷紧了。老王也不说话，高高举起藤条，藤条划破空气发出嗖的一声，随着藤条抽在王盟的臀峰发出啪的一声，藤条深深的陷进王盟的臀肉里，藤条离开之后，立刻浮起一道红印……

藤条的威力很大，老王打的有很用力，一连抽了四五下在王盟的臀上，王盟绷得紧紧的，这孩子似乎在抵抗着什么，一点儿也不肯流露出脆弱的一面，仿佛在熬刑一样，和小奇挨打的时候很不一样。

突然看到这样的画面，我又想起自己抽打小奇臀部的时候，一下子觉得自己有些残忍，啪！啪！啪！老王又连着抽了几下，我看的心有不忍，站起身拦着老王说道，“老王，你这样打怎么行，你得说清楚为啥打他……他是你儿子，不是你仇人！”

老王似乎意识到了自己刚才的暴怒，停下来将藤条放在桌子上说道，“唉……我为什么打他，作弊啊，图的是什么，你成绩不好你努力不就完了，你作弊图什么，那是假的……我最看不上谁用假的骗我了……你作弊考个第一又有啥用！”

这时候小奇开口说道，“王伯伯，其实……其实这事儿真的有我们的原因，上一次考试考不好您狠狠的揍了他一顿，我们几个好朋友都很心疼他，我就想着这次让他考得好一点，不会再挨打……其实王盟挺努力的，他最近也挺用功的……”

老王说道，“他用功？前端时间不还打架来着，没敢告诉我……也是怕我打他……既然怕我打他为什么还要犯错！”

王盟突然站起来说道，“我要是不犯错你逗不会关心我，只有我犯错你才会想起我，你每天都很忙，我有时候好几天都见不到你……虽然你打我很疼，但是……但是至少我知道你还是在乎我的……”

王盟这一番话说的让老王一下子愣住了，他没想到儿子会说出这样子的原因，老王走上前去，慢慢的将王盟的内裤提上，给了儿子一个拥抱。我和小奇都有些感动，但是一想到这小子竟然瞎出主意，我突然很严厉的说道，“肖正奇，你看看，你出的馊主意，害的你们几个都记了大过，你说你该不该打！”

小奇被我这一吼也吓了一跳，小奇立刻畏畏缩缩的说道，“爸，我知道错了，我们回家再说好不好……”

我哼了一声说道，“你和王盟是好朋友，你看看他因为你的馊主意被他爸抽了一顿，你自己就这么心安理得的看着吗？刚才王伯伯怎么打王盟的你看到了吧……”

小奇不吭声，脸蛋通红，王盟似乎也知道害羞了起来，脸也是红红的，老王说道，“不如这样吧，咱们俩一起教训， 王盟刚才的不算，现在我想他也知道自己因为啥挨打了，那就一起揍！”

俩孩子自然是一阵哀嚎，但是在我们的严厉压迫下最终还是乖乖的脱了裤子，一个红红的屁股，一个白白的屁股都撅在那里，我和老王分别选了一样工具，这次老王换了一个比较宽的板子，不似藤条那样狠厉，我选了一个戒尺，选的时候我好奇的问道，“老王，你这为了打孩子也太下功夫了吧……弄了这么多家伙事儿。”

老王一摆手说道，“哪有，我就是淘宝上搜打屁股工具，看见有套装就顺手买了一套，收拾他的时候也不咋挑，拿啥是啥……”

我们俩在这儿闲聊着，俩孩子倒是尴尬的不行，我仔细看了一下王盟的屁股，两个臀瓣儿上一道道的红檩子，我伸出手捏了一把稍微调侃的说道，“你这孩子，非得和你爸犟，这些话你不早说，早说了何必白挨这个打……”

王盟身子一哆嗦，哼唧了一声，我笑笑没有继续说下去，而是站到小奇的身后，“你现在还真成了三天不打上房揭瓦，越长大这鬼主意越多，你说这顿打冤不冤？”

小奇摇摇头，老王也学着我问王盟，“揍你冤不冤？说话！”

王盟小声的嘟哝着，“不冤，我该揍！”

老王满意的点点头说道，“这还差不多！”我俩人分别站到两侧，我是右手拿戒尺站到了左侧，老王左手拿板子站到了右侧，彼此之间看了一眼，我俩都笑了一下，点了点头，接着纷纷举起手里的家伙事儿，朝着小奇和王盟的臀峰狠狠的打了下去。

我这次没有说数字，其实就是想打个几十下吓唬他一下就完了，我自我感觉很用力了，但是和明显我的戒尺抽在小奇的屁股上要比老王的板子轻多了，啪！啪！老王的动作又快又狠，比起来我真的是在挠痒痒一样。但是小奇的反应却要比王盟大多了，一个劲儿的扭着屁股，哎呦哎呦的叫唤着。

相比之下王盟要安静的多了，老王打的很用力，这小子的屁股几板子下去就肿了一圈，每打一下都能看得见他的身体在发抖，显然他忍的很用力。老王时不时的朝我瞥上几眼，就在我打了十几下之后老王停了下来说道，“我说兄弟，你这样子感觉没劲儿啊，你打的时候不能只是胳膊发力，得用腰发力，你像这样试试……”

说完老王举起板子，身子一转带动着胳膊和手臂，板子似乎带着风声狠狠的抽在王盟的屁股上，啪！声音很大，王盟的臀肉随之一颤，立刻变得更红了。我似乎明白了他说的话，于是也学着他的样子一扭腰然后身子带动胳膊挥动着戒尺，狠狠的抽在小奇的屁股上，啪！的确感觉要比之前轻松了一些，但是力度却更加打了，小奇明显的吃不消了，立刻跳起来捂着屁股吼道，“爸！你也太使劲儿了啊！”

老王哼了一声说道，“你小子真是被收拾的少啊，你爸就这一下你就受不了了？还和他大吼大叫？挨打的时候一点儿规矩都没有，兄弟，虽说你这沟通教育的方式很好，但是惩罚的时候可不能这么随意，必须让他们长记性，得让他们怕！来来，咱俩换一下，你收拾王盟，我收拾小奇！”

小奇听了之后转过身眼睛里带着恐惧，几乎用哀求的语气说道，“爸，能不能不要这样，我知道错了，你打我吧！”

我有心想看看老王的法子，摇摇头说道，“这次你连累的王盟，按道理你王伯伯是可以揍你的，趴好！”我的语气有些严厉，小奇虽然不甘心，但是还是乖乖的趴好，老王拿着宽大的板子走过来，我则是走到王盟的身后，没等我准备好呢，就听见啪的一声，小奇发出一声惨叫，但是这次他没敢发脾气，而是强咬着牙忍了下来。

看到老王竟然这样打小奇，我也不甘示弱，举起戒尺狠狠的朝着王盟原本红肿不堪的臀峰上抽去，啪！接下来我们俩似乎陷入了一场竞赛当中，纷纷使出浑身的力气收拾这俩孩子，果真不是打自己家孩子就是不心疼，我的动作越来越熟练，王盟也开始熬不住了，俩孩子都开始不断地躲避着板子，我俩索性把他们拉倒沙发上，让他们趴在膝盖上，双腿把他们夹紧，狠狠的又打了几十下才罢手。

俩孩子的屁股都是肿了一大圈，被打的又红又紫，身子不住的哆嗦，眼睛里也都是泪水，嘴上不住的求饶认错，我俩见差不多了，心照不宣的停了下来，看到俩孩子道歉的样子，相视一笑，知道这次的教训起到作用了。

那天回家的路上，小奇是趴在后座上的，看我的眼神里有些惧怕，我安慰了他一阵，他小声的问道，“爸，以后我犯错了王伯伯真的可以打我吗？”

我点点头说道，“当然，王盟犯错了我也可以揍他……”

他委屈的说道，“那我们还是让你打吧，王伯伯打人太疼了……”

从后视镜里看到小奇一脸委屈的神色，我没说话，但是心里却想着以后一定多和老王学学了，一想到老王，没想到竟会交到这样一个朋友，看来生活里处处有惊喜啊。


End file.
